New Beginnings
by acebear
Summary: sequel to Valentine's day Tabby style


New beginnings

Sequel to Valentine's Day, Tabby-Style

don't own anything but this work of fiction

Tony was the first to wake up then next morning he smiled as he saw her laying there smiling with her hand on her belly. He still couldn't believe that just last night he found out that they were having a baby .he looked over at the clock and sighed knowing he would have to wake her in 5 mins . He got up and went to the bath room since he had to go . After leaving the bathroom he decided to wake Abby up so he walked over to their bed and got back in bed and rolled over so that he was facing her and pulled her close and started kissing her. She started to stir kissing him back deeper . Once she was wake she pulled him closer and kissed him more . Once they needed air they pulled apart breathless .

Abby looked at the clock and said they should get up and get dressed if they wanted to stop and get breakfast on the way in. Tony agreed and they got up and got dressed. After finishing Tony went and got his keys and took her hand as they left out the door. After they got something to eat Abby looked at the clock and asked if they could stop so she could grab a non caf-pow he said sure and they went to get her one . After getting to work they went up to Jenny's office and asked her if they could have a talk with her and Gibbs. Jenny said sure and then called Gibbs. It wasn't long before Gibbs was in Jenny's office as well. Not realizing that Tony and Abby were there Gibbs asked Jenny what was up . That is when he finally noticed Tony and Abby and looked over at them then back to Jenny and asked again what was going on . Then Abby then said Gibbs you might want to see down so He did and so did Tony and Abby Jenny moved from her desk over to the table . Then asked them so what did you guys want to talk to us about .

Tony and Abby looked at each other then over at Gibbs and Jenny just then Tony took Abby's hand and they held hand on top of the table witch Gibbs and Jenny both noticed They hadn't even started talking when Gibbs was trying to get up but Jenny stopped him . Gibbs sighed and looked over at Them with a pissed off look. He then looked over at Jenny with a look that said let me go . Jenny finally gave up and let him get up . Gibbs walked around the table and over to them and then slapped Tony on the back of the head and said talk while looking over at Abby who was looking scared of what he would do to Tony.

Tony then looked at Gibbs and started by saying well as you might have guessed we are braking rule 12 and have been for years . Gibbs then looked at them and almost yelled but didn't he then said after calming down how many years . It was Abby's turn this time and she said a year after he started here. Gibbs then said so the same year rule 12 was put in place . They nod then Tony said that they started dating the weekend before it was . Jenny then said so why after all these years would you finally say something . Abby then looked at Tony then back over then from Gibbs to Jenny then took a deep breath. Abby started by saying well... um... then Gibbs said that's not all that you wanted to tell us is it and Abby shake her head no that it wasn't everything they needed to say.

Gibbs looked from them to Jenny and then said so what else do u need to say. Tony lightly squeezed Abby's hand as they both took a deep breath. They both then looked back at Gibbs and Jenny who were looking at them like well. Tony took the lead on telling them about the engagement . After that Abby told them about the baby . That is when Gibbs grabbed Tony by the arm and took him out of the office and to the elevator .

Once they were in the elevator Gibbs shut off the power and said I wasn't going to do this in front of them then he started yelling at Tony. About braking rule 12 for years . Just then Tony added that it was to late by the time the rule was put in place that they had already fallen in love by then Gibbs understood were they were coming form given then fact he was still in love with Jenny. Before turning the elevator back on Gibbs wormed Tony about what would happen if he didn't take care of Abby and the baby . Tony was pissed at Gibbs for not having enough faith in him to take care of Abby and their baby but he didn't want to think about that he just wanted to get back to Abby since they were just working on cold cases anyways.

Abby left Jenny's office after about 20 mins of waiting for Tony to come back . She took the stairs down to the bullpen and waited for Tony at his desk . It was about 5 mins later and Tony and Gibbs were coming out of the elevator . Once Abby saw him she got up from his chair and ran over to him and gave him a hug . Tony hugged her back as Gibbs gave them a look that said he was OK with this as long as that didn't affect their work but then again given the fact that they kept it a secret for years with out him knowing. Gibbs walked over to his desk as Abby took Tony's hand and let him to the elevator and down to her lab.

Once they were in her lab she locked the door and started kissing him deep. He kissed her back deeper as he picked her up and put her on the table. She pulled him closer not braking their make out . He ran one hand under her shirt while the over was up he skirt rubbing her. Abby moaned louder then she stuck her hand in his pants and started rubbing his boner . Making him moan she then looked at him with lust and love before saying breathless cloths off now. Tony nodded and they took their hands off each others bodies long enough to get undressed . Once they were completely naked Tony picked her up and over to the make shift bed they made in her office .

He laid her down and it no time at all he was on top of her and lining himself up. She started kissing his neck while marking his back as he entered her . They both moaned at the feeling of being one again . It wasn't long tile they found a rhythm that worked . He sped up shortly after that and went deeper and deeper. It wasn't much longer before they were coming together. After Tony pulled out and they were cuddling Abby said that they should get him pissed more often . That make Tony chuckle he then kissed her deep and told her how much he loved her and he wouldn't let anything happen to her or their baby that they were the most inportent people in his life .

Abby started to cry she loved how sweet he was being not that he wasn't sweet always but this was extra sweet she couldn't have asked for anyone better then him . Tony wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her before saying that they meant more to him then this job . She smiled and kissed him one more time before saying that should get dressed and get working . Tony sighed knowing she was right but he just wanted to do nothing more then to just say there cuddling with her . He loved holding her before he found out about the baby but now that he knew he loved it even more .

After getting dressed Tony kissed her one more time before leaving to go work on a cold case . Abby however decided she would go and get another non caff-pow . So she grabbed her bag and left to go get it . Tony walked back into the bullpen and saw that Gibbs wasn't there and he thought that he might just be up with Jenny or maybe went out for coffee. But earthier way he was glad he wasn't around. He then sat down and thought about Abby and how much he loved her and couldn't ask for anyone better to be the love of his life and the mother of his child . Tony was snapped out of his thoughts his phone ringing . He saw it was Abby and answered it .

Tony-'' Hey babe''

Abby-'' hi I'm at the store getting another caff-pow do you want anything''

Tony thought for a moment then said he was fine but that she should really get back here that he missed her and needed her by his side . She then said OK babe and that she would go right to the bullpen to see him when she got in. it didn't take long for Abby to get back to the bullpen she stepped off the elevator and over to him with some doughnuts in one hand in a bag and her non caff pow in a normal caff pow cup , She set the stuff on his desk then Tony pulled her into his lap and kissed her . Just then Gibbs walked into the bullpen and looked over at them and told them to just go home . They looked back at him and nodded then Abby got off him and took his hand as he got his bag.

They walked over to this car and Tony opened the door for door for her and she gave him a kiss then thanked him . And he got in and started the car then took her hand as they went home. On the way home Abby asked if they could stop and get something to eat . Tony said sure and they went to find somewhere . It didn't take them long to find somewhere after going in and getting something they paid and went home. After getting home Abby yawned so Tony picked her up and carried her to their bed . Once Abby was in bed Tony got in bed next to her and pulled her close . it wasn't long before he had fallen asleep himself.

Abby was the first one to wake up in the morning. She went and made them breakfast , Tony woke to a empty bed and the smell of eggs, bacon and toast. So he went downstairs and into the kitchen and over to her and kissed her. After they pull apart she handed him the eggs and bacon while she took the toast they took the food to the table and she sat down while Tony got up and got them something to drink . He got him so coffee while he got her some milk. After returning they sat down and started eating .

After they finished Abby asked him what they were going to do today since they had the day off . He looked at her and took her hand and said that they could do whatever she wanted . She smiled and got up and got into Tony's lap. She then kissed him deep and said I know what what we could do today. He smiled and picked her up and kissed her deep and took her into their bed room . Once they were in their bedroom they got each other naked then Tony picked her up and laid her on the bed. She pulled him down to her and kissed him deeper then they did in the kitchen . He started kissing her neck as he entered her they both moaned as he started going faster and deeper. It was only a few more thrusts until they were coming together screaming each others names.

They were cuddling when Abby asked him what he would want their baby to be. She looked at him with both love and wonder . He looked over at her and said well I want our first one to be a girl that is just as smart and beautiful as her mommy . Abby looked at him and cried just when she thought he couldn't get any sweeter he just did. She kissed him again then asked him how she got so lucky to have him in her life . He then said that he was the lucky one and that he loved her so much he then leaned down and kissed her belly and told their baby that he loved him or her so much, they then both placed their hands on her belly soon they were falling asleep with smiles on their faces .

A/N stopping this chapter here so please review and thanks for reading

Yours Always,

Acebear


End file.
